villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bonnie the Bunny
Bonnie the Rabbit, also known as Bonnie and "The Bunny", is a major antagonist in the Five Nights at Freddy's series. He is a purple animatronic rabbit in a red bow tie. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night. Like his fellow animatronics Freddy and Chica (and formerly Foxy), Bonnie is a friendly child entertainer during the day housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but kills any human he sees during the night - especially Mike Schmidt , the enigmatic protagonist. Description Appearance Normal Bonnie is a tall animatronic who looks like an anthropomorphic, dark-blue bunny, with two longs ears, albeit not sufficiently proportioned to his size. Damaged In the second game, Bonnie's appearance is much more frightening, as his face has been scouped out, and his two red endoskeleton eyes peering out of the depression where his face used to be. He has two buttons added to his chest and is also the most damaged of all the older animatronics. His face has been gutted while his lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than he possesses in the previous game as well as glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, with a mass of wires in its place. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and his entire left arm has come off, revealing his endoskeleton and wires. He also seems to have a bigger stomach than before, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. His chin also doesn't squash his bow tie now. It is explained that the management tried to have Bonnie and the old animatronics retrofit but this was scrapped in favor for the newer, toy models. Personality The day, Bonnie appears as a friendly, harmless, joyful, nice and sympathetic robot, who never harm children and always take care of them, often playing guitar along Freddy and the rest of the gang to distract customers of the restaurant; albeit his appearance is somewhat disturbing, and his behavior rather malevolent upon confronted to adults. Once he is confronted to the night guard, Bonnie turns into a cunning, malicious, merciless, evil-minded, rather impatient murderous stalker, obsessed by the idea of stuffing the night guard into an endoskeleton for some dark reasons. Bonnie is the smartest and second most dangerous - behind Foxy - of the animatronics. If he waits outside the door, it isn't for very long, although if he is far from the office, he can travel there surprisingly quickly. Shutting the door on him wears him out quickly into leaving, as opposed to the persistent Chica. He is also the first to leave the stage. One of his dirtiest tactics is to hide in the storage closet, and bound to the office at an incredible speed, and catch Mike off guard. He is very unpredictable and possibly impatient as he twitches constantly on Night 3, indicating he might be getting frustrated. Bonnie is, in fact, possessed by the soul of one of the child killed by the Purple Guy, which explains his temperamental and evil behavior. Role Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Bonnie is the most active enemy in the game and is usually the first to move, slowly making his way to the player's office (teleporting instantly on later nights) and will always appear in the left doorway. The player can lock him out. Otherwise, Bonnie will simply stand there until the player checks the camera or the power runs out. If they check the camera, Bonnie will be triggered into attacking. However, with enough power left you can keep checking the monitor until 6 AM and Bonnie will be stalled. If the power runs out, Freddy will attack instead. An easy way to check if Bonnie is behind the closed door, is to turn the light on and faintly expose his shadow from the window. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie is a minor antagonist in the second game. To prevent him from killing the night guard, the player must put on his head the Freddy's mask whenever he come into the office. Unlike the first game, Bonnie rarely attack, hardly ever rushing the office in the first night. He can still pose a threat if not handled properly, espetially in the late nights. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' Bonnie was once an animatronic, child entertainer and one of the mascots from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza's ''chain. In the band, he was playing guitar, amusing customer's children and making the chain successful due to his popularity. However, at some point in 1987, a man, disguised as a purple guy, lured four children into the backrooms from the restaurant where he murdered them. However, a previous victim who was killed by the purple guy some years before, revived the children's spirits by some sort of dark magic. Then, the four children's souls haunt and possessed each an animatronic; one of the souls possessed Bonnie, and like the rest of them, swore revenge on his tormentor. Years layers, the restaurant is closed, and the animatronics were abandoned. However, they are still possessed, and each night, leaded by Freddy, actively tried to kill the security guard, wrongly believing that he was his murderer. In the alternate timeline, the animatronics eventually found their killer, Wiliam Afton , whereupon they dragged him into the Springlock suit, where Afton became Springtrap. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnie returns in the second game, as a minor, yet dangerous animatronic, with an even more frightening appearance (he completely misses his face). Bonnie starts with the rest of the older animatronics in the Parts/Service Room. He seems to travel to the Main Hall and then heads to the room just outside the Security Office, staring at the player just from the outside. Afterwards, he then travels to the Left Air Vent to get into the Office and attack, though can be warded off with the Freddy Fazbear Head. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Bonnie appears in the mini-game cut scenes where he along with the other animatronics are disabled by the Killer. Later the soul of the child that possessed Bonnie appears along with the other dead child souls and confronts the Killer cause him to run into the Springtrap suit which kills him. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' A nightmarish version of Bonnie called Nightmare Bonnie appears haunting the child protagonist. Bonnie himself appears in the mini-game cut scenes preforming in the open diner; however, he does not function as an antagonist in this game. Sister Location reveals that the childs room is real meaning it is possible that they were real after all. ''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location'' In Sister Location, the fifth and last opus from the franchise, Bonnie appears as an antagonist's minion , in the hand puppet called Bon Bon on Funtime Freddy 's left hand. ''Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria Simulator'' Bonnie appears in the game along his fellow animatronics. ''FNAF World'' Bonnie appears in all of his incarnations in the spin-off. Gallery endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's real face (endoskeleton). Bonnie bunnie.png|Bonnie in the doorway. bonnie.png|The secret closeup of Bonnie backstage. eyeless bonnie.png|One of the hallucinations being Bonnie with no eyes. attack bonnie.png|Bonnie attacking the player. new bonnie.jpeg|Bonnie compared to Bonnie 2.0 in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie FNAF2.png|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. P55YuN4.png|Bonnie's endoskeleton eyes as seen in the hallucinations. FacelessBonnieKillscreen.gif|Bonnie killing the Security Guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bonnie in the Vents (FNaF's2).jpg|Bonnie crawling in the vents. Bonnie 4.jpg|Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Nightmare Bonnie Design.png|Nightmare Bonnie BonnieBunny.png|Bonnie's Full Body! BonnieFaceless.png|Old Bonnie Full Body. BonnieWORLD.png|Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). Old Bonnie WORLD.png|Whitered Bonnie in FNAF World (as a hero). BonnieHeadless.png withered bonnie.jpg Trivia *On Nights 1 to 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, but on Nights 4, 5, 6, and higher difficulty settings of Night 7, Chica becomes more active than him. *In the trailer, Bonnie is showing running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy instead being the only one who is seen running. *In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his mask, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in the game. *According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds scariest, as he had several nightmares about him while developing the game. **Bonnie was also Scott Cawthon's favorite animatronic. *Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. (until Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2) *Bonnie makes an unusual Human-like groaning while approaching the Office. This also implies that the animatronics are haunted by the dead child victims of Purple Guy. *On extremely rare occasions, after the Game Over screen, or when starting up the game, a full screen image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucinations sometimes appear. The image goes off when white pupils begin to appear. *If one believes the theory that the child possessing Freddy Fazbear is a girl, then the child possessing Bonnie would be limited to being one the remaining two boys and one girl, meaning there is a 2/3 possibility that Bonnie is possessed by a male child rather than a female. *On Night 7, if the A.I. is set to 0/0/0/0, Bonnie will still move which proves that he is more active than the other characters. Chica rarely moves too. *At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Withered Bonnie, along with the other withered animatronics, are kept for the first game restaurant. *Bonnie is the only original animatronic not to have a Phantom Counterpart. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Contradictory Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Gaolers Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Insecure Category:Kids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Obsessed Category:On & Off Category:Paranormal Category:Possessed Object Category:Psychopath Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Vengeful Category:Dissociative Category:Indie/Doujin Villains